Lighthouse Love
by Tsuness
Summary: Well its finally come to an end, I've been meddling with this story for a year and I finally end it, Isaac/Mia, Garet/Jenna, a bit of Ivan/Sheba
1. Chapter 1: Lighthouse Battle

Lighthouse Love  
  
By: Isaacy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I think creits are due where there are deserved so... I don't own Golden Sun or any of the characters, I only own this story. Enjoy the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This story takes place in the final battle of the game at the Venus Lighthouse. I made a new ending so the story will go on longer ^_^ I don't want to give away the story so I'll shut up now. Enjoy  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Lighthouse Battle  
  
Isaac, Mia, Garet, and Ivan were on the roof of the final lighthouse, fighting Saturos, Menardi, Alex, and Felix.  
  
Isaac shouted orders to everyone " Garet, fireball, Ivan use Shine Plasma, and Mia ply well" everyone nodded and used their attacks on all four of their enemies. "comon were not doing anything to them" yelled Isaac " Ivan unleash Thor on them, Garet use Meteor and," right as he was saying his commands Menardi lunged at him using one of her most powerful attacks on Isaac, Menardi howled " Death Size!" As soon as she said that Isaac threw his sword in front of him in an attempt to block the attack, but as he did the sword took the damage but sent him flying 20 feet almost off of the lighthouse. Mia screamed " Isaac!" as she screamed that she ran after him. Garet yelled "damnit" as Saturos and Felix lunged at him double teaming him. "Garet are you ok?" yelled Ivan but as he did Alex and Menardi jumped at him too. All in this time Mia was using Ply and similar healing techniques to try and wake Isaac up but everytime she tried they failed.  
  
Garet yelling to Ivan " Use thor again on all of them maybe we can get one of them with our combined summons." Ivan yelling to Garet " I'll try." after that was said a gigantic meteor shower apperead uterly destroying Alex because that was who it was aimed at and then Thor hit the ground also destroying Felix and Saturos. "good now theres only one left" said Garet,  
  
Menardo replied after Garet said that " Don't think you have won yet," and right when she said that she hurled herself towards Mia and Isaac ready to use her most powerful attack, Death Size. Garet then frantically yelled " Mia, you and Isaac get out of there NOW!" After hearing that Mia looked up to see Menardi flying at her and that frightened her stiff. "Mia, get out of there!" Garet yelled. then all of a sudden Isaac unconciously woke up (thought it sounded cool so I thought why not put it in there) and pushed Mia out of harms way and also blocked the attack by Menardi. " How did you do that" were the last thing Menardi said as she was killed by Isaac's Titan Blade attack.  
  
" Isaac, oh my god... hes barely breathing, we have to get him to Lalivero" Mia cried  
  
Garet then said "Mia get Isaac out of here... There not dead yet... get him out of here now before they wake and come after you two" Ivan then felt what Garet meant " I can't use a summon for a while Garet, my Djinn are out cold" Garet then calmly said "Mine are out too"  
  
With a last glance at Garet and Ivan she took Isaac's arm and slumped it over her shoulders and ran to the elevator thing that brought them to the bottom of the lighthouse. Mia took one last glance at the three figures rising (Menardi was the one that got killed f.y.i.) then she thought "Stay alive you two." Then her thoughts went to the person she had the deepest thoughts for even though she could never admit it. "Isaac" she said, then what almost made her drop him on his face was him smiling at her and saying "Hi Mia." That was when she started to break out crying in happiness and sadness at the same time. "What happened to Garet and Ivan?" asked Isaac. Mia then waited a second and ponderd an answer. "Well" repeated Isaac in a worried tone. Mia then explained what happened on the roof and said that there still fighting them now. "I have to go help them" Isaac forced out because he was angry and worried. "No I can't let you, Garet told me to take you to the inn at Lalivero." Isaac then looked into Mia's eyes and said in a quiet and sad type of tone " Mia... please..."  
  
"Ivan use shine plasma" snapped Garet. " Use eruption, Garet" Ivan snapped back. As soon as they did this they were pounded again by the relentless attacks of Felix, Saturos, and Alex. All of a sudden... Jenna appeared. "Jenna!" Garet said in a surprised and exclaimed voice. " Fireball" she screamed and then a massive fireball flew at Felix and company finishing them for the last time. " Jenna!" Garet yelled as the two of them ran and embraced each other. "I missed you alot, Jenna" Garet said " I missed you too, Garet" Jenna replied. As the two leaned in towards each other they were interupted by Ivan saying "wheres Sheba?"  
  
  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed the first installment of my story. Please review and flames are ok cause the will help me on future stories. (^^) thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2: Wheres Sheba?

Lighthouse Love  
  
By: Isaacy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I think creits are due where there are deserved so... I don't own Golden Sun or any of the characters, I only own this story. Enjoy the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I finally got "Chapter 2" (godly voice)... ok well I finally got it up... There are many questions left unanswered... Will Mia let Isaac go back, Do Garet and Jenna have something going on, whats next, all of those... well except the secord are I dunno... o yea and the final question is Wheres Sheba?  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Wheres Sheba?  
  
"I almost found myself crawling back to the Veus Lighthouse when I scared Mia like that" thought Isaac, "Yea you did" Mia replied. "How did you know what I was thinking?" Isaac asked in a surprised tone. "You forget I do have some telepathic abilities" Mia said in a matter of fact tone, "Yea, but not as strong as Ivan though" Isaac countered. Mia blushed at the thought of reading Isaac's mind and finding how he felt about her since she had always had a funny feeling when she looked Isaac in the eyes or even when she thought of him. Isaac looked Mia in her face and saw her blushing, and at this he asked slyly "Whats wrong, Mia?" After Isaac said this Mia blushed redder, and again Isaac saw this and said "I know your thinking of something or you wouldn't have blushed this much..." Mia thought "Oh man, maybe he figured out my secret," "Oh nothing" Mia replied in a rushed way. "I think I know what your thinking about," Isaac said " Maybe... Garet." At this Mia did drop Isaac and he soon found himself face first into the dirt. Mia then realized what she had done and she quickly picked him up and dusted him off. "Ouch," replied Isaac. "I'm sorry" replied Mia. "its ok" said Isaac after rubbing his nose a little.  
  
"Oh sorry to interupt you" Ivan smirked as he walked off to leave them alone. "Ha Ha" Garet said in a sarcastic tone. "Now where were we?" asked Jenna. " I think right here" Garet said as he leaned down and kissed Jenna passionately on her lips. As the released Jenna asked " I wonder where Mia and Isaac are... you don't think... do you?" Garet replied with a smirk "with those two I wouldn't be to sure" and when Garet said that Isaac and Mia appeared both blushing and were about to kill Garet, after that Ivan saved Garet asking "have either of you seen Sheba?" Isaac and Mia both said no, but Garet said " I wonder why?" and with that Isaac jumped at Garet but found himself face first in top of the lighthouse instead of the the ground. Garet laughed at this but then Mia attempted to takle him and found herself on the ground next to Isaac since she missed. "aww how cute" Garet said thinking he was invincible until Isaac and Mia's Djinn popped out and takled Garet. "Smart Garet" Jenna said in an amused tone. "where did Ivan go?" asked Mia. "We have to go find him" Isaac said quickly and all of them jumped up with their djinn and hopped on the elevator to the bottom.(you know what I mean)  
  
Ivan was running around the shoreline to see if he could find Sheba. "Sheba where are you" Ivan almost cried out (sounds like scooby-doo). "Ivan" came a familiar voice. Ivan looked around but couldn't find anything or anyone. Then Ivan saw several monsters approaching him. "god dang monsters" Ivan thought to himself. About that time Isaac, Mia, Garet, and Jenna came running towards Ivan. "Ivan are you ok?" They all yelled almost in unison. Then they all turned to the creatures. "Use Shine Plasma, Ivan, Fireball Garet, Mia Glacier, Jenna... uh I dunno your attacks..." Isaac shouted. "Fireball" Jenna replied. When all their attacks completed the monsters were gone. "I cant find Sheba" Ivan said quietly. "Ivan" the voice repeated except it sounded more frightened. "I know that voice" thought Ivan... "Its Sheba!" and he turned around to see Sheba running towards him. When she was close enough she threw herself into Ivan's arms and kissed him on the cheek. "Sheba, nice to see you" Ivan said. "I was running from that Kraden person" yelled Sheba in a scared tone.... "Kraden?" Jenna, Isaac, and Garet said sounding surprised...  
  
Oooo, some questions answered... some not... well I hope this one was as good as the last one was (supposedly) well please review and tell me your thoughts. I figured out a title for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it (^^)  
  
Chapter 3: "Kraden?!" (comming very soon) (since I don't have anything to do during the days) 


	3. Chapter 3: Kraden!

Lighthouse Love  
  
By: Isaacy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I think creits are due where there are deserved so... I own Golden Sun... ok sorry I am dreaming again... I don't own Golden Sun or any of the characters, I only own this story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok Whooo I have been so long in typing and posting this on the internet but it is finally here Duh Duh Dun.... Chapter 3... still unanswered questions... ok 2 unanswered questions... What's up with Isaac and Mia and ... Kraden?!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Kraden?!  
  
After hearing Sheba say this, all of the group felt an evil prescence approaching. "What do you want with us, Kraden?" Isaac yelled, "I don't like this," Ivan replied sounding a little more than worried. At this Isaac's back foot slid backwards as he unsheathed his sword. All of a sudden Isaac was flung toward the sea like a toy. "Whaaaaaa" Isaac yelled as he plunged into the water. "Isaac!" everyone yelled. "I'm alright" Isaac groaned as he clutched his leg in pain. "To bad" Kraden chuckled after hearing what Isaac said. "How did you do that Kraden, your not an adept... are you?" asked Ivan. "I'm not an adept, but since Master Saturos showed me true power i do have something that is close to psynergy." Kraden snickered. "But how can Saturos ... give powers to non-adepts" Isaac mumbled as he limped toward the others. Mia heard this and ran to Isaac's aid. "Maybe you should stay back and rest" mumbled Mia. "I'll be fine" Isaac replied with a weak smile.Then Isaac whispered something to Mia and Mia tried to whisper something but was stopped by Isaac who wispered something to Mia which made her blush. then finally she wispered something back and kissed him on his cheek. Finally she walked back to the others. Isaac on the other hand just stayed there kneeling on the ground his hand clutching his cheek where Mia kissed him apparently lost in his thoughts. Little did he know all his friends were staring at him except Mia.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked a confused Garet. "Huh?" was Isaac's reply as he snapped out of his daze. "Kraden... your going down." Isaac said in a furious voice. " Is that so" Kraden replied. "Ever wonder how Saturos, Felix, and Alex were revived after dying?" "Is that even possible?" asked a frightened Ivan. " Unfortunately I can only raise a person once but... there is... Menardi" Kraden snickered as a black geyser erupted out of the ground with a familiar shape in it. "Damnit don't they ever die" Garet yelled. "Paybacks a bitch." Menardi replied as she lunged at Isaac. then a yellow bubble of psynergy appeared around the two of them s they fought.  
  
"Isaac doesn't stand a chance" Mia yelled as the others watched in horror. She then started using all her psynergy to break the bubble.  
  
Isaac groaned in pain as another one of Menardi's blows hit his skin. "Isaac!" Mia yelled as she slamed her fist into the bubble. This slightly distracted Isaac enough to where Menardi found an opening. Isaac yelled in pain as Menardi's sword penetrated his abdomen mortally wounding him. he then colapsed to the ground. "Your turn" Menardi snickered as she satared at Mia. At this Isaac's body was lifted to the ground and his eyes were glowing bright red, changed from his quiet blue eyes to eyes of hate and suffering. "Grand Gaia!" Isaac yelled as all his psynergy was dedicated to his most powerful attack. Menardi didn't even have time to turn around before she was incinerated by the earth's might. Unfortunately, Isaac's body couldn't withstand the torential amounts of energy flowing through him so his body fell limp to the ground. Mia rushed over to hi and put her forehead against his. "Did I kill her?" Isaac weakly asked. "Yea" Mia replied as she put her finger to Isaac's lips...  
  
*Flashback* (kinda obvious where im flashing to)  
  
"I won't survive this battle Mia." Whispered Isaac, "be strong, don't cry" Mia knew what he was saying was true, "Isaac.. I.. "whispered Mia, "I know" Isaac replied as he put his finger to her lips, "I love you too..."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"What about Kraden" Ivan asked looking at his limp body. "He should be fine, since all the bad guys are dead ... hopefully for good.. the spell should wear off..." "What about Mia?" Jenna replied as she hugged Garet. "she needs time alone" Sheba replied as she hugged Ivan and the four of them walked back to Lalivero...  
  
  
  
Boo Hooo Isaac is dead everyone is sad... Don't worry its not over cause i gots more to come... maye a few surprises Next time...  
  
Chapter 4: Remberences Something for you to ponder on while I type it... sorry bout so long with this story but ive had so much to do so little time... o well 


	4. Chapter 4: Remembrances

Lighthouse Love  
  
By: Isaacy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I think credits are due where there are deserved so... I don't own Golden Sun or any of the characters, I only own this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok… this is Chapter 4… In this chapter there will be a few big flashbacks back to when Isaac and Mia's love lives were at their peaks… Put simply this is the "somewhat mushy full of action" chapter. So enjoy…  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Remembrances  
  
Mia stayed there with Isaac all day and despite Isaac's words, cried until she couldn't cry anymore. When it started to turn dusk out she laid her head on Isaac's chest and fell into a deep slumber…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Mogall Woods  
  
"I think I'm gonna go for a walk" Isaac yawned after a restful night of sleep. "May I join you?" Mia asked in the same sleepy tone. "I don't mind" Isaac said as he started to walk off. Garet snickered at Mia going with Isaac, so Mia picked up a pebble at flung it at Garet. Isaac and Ivan did the anime sweat drop and said will he ever learn.  
  
"So what do you wanna do, since we have the whole morning to ourselves?" Isaac said as they walked through the forest. "Hmm… I dunno" Mia replied, still sounding sleepy. Isaac thought for a minute. " I know!" said Isaac in an evil tone. He then walked to Mia messed up her hair and ran off saying, "tag." "Were a little old for this" Mia yelled in a frustrated tone. She than ran off after him. After a few minutes of running, Isaac stopped to rest. "Phew she won't give up," Isaac panted, at this Mia came into view of him and as he started to run again Mia tackled him and lay on Isaac pinning him into the ground. "Okay, Okay I give" Isaac pleaded, "This is payback" Mia replied and smiled at him. Isaac only grunted and put his hands behind his head and dozed off forgetting Mia was still laying on him. Mia then unconsciously laid her forehead against Isaac's and he didn't even notice. Then again Mia unconsciously slid her nose onto Isaac's. At this Isaac did jump slightly because this startled him, but he was still asleep. Mia then thought for a minute, why was she doing this? I don't have feelings for Isaac, do I? She pondered on his and involuntarily her nose slid off of Isaac's and her mouth moved to about an inch above his before there was a large crash. Isaac's eyes shot open when he heard the sound. He looked at Mia, then to where the sound came from and then he looked right back at Mia, and she blushed apple red. Isaac then realized what was going on then blushed the same color red. Mia then jumped off of Isaac and he got up. Then they both looked to their left to see what made the sound. "Mia, stay back" Isaac said in a calm voice. He then unsheathed the sword and ran toward the ape. Right off the ape lunged at Mia. "Mia!" Isaac yelled and then he jumped and sliced the ape with his sword. When his sword hit the apes skin, Isaac was flung backward. He quickly got on his feet and dodged one of the ape's blows. Isaac then yelled "Ragnarok!" as he swung his sword into the ground. Suddenly a fiery blade appeared and hit the ape with the furry of fire and earth. After this the ape attacked Isaac and sent him flying into a rock. As Isaac tried to get up the ape's foot met his stomach and started to crush him. Then when light started turning to darkness for Isaac he felt a cool mist above him. As he looked up he saw spikes of ice flying at the ape, shattering against its body, and sent it flying into a tree. Isaac then used his sword as a staff, and used his most powerful attack at the moment, Quake sphere. When the psynergy hit the ape it was incinerated (I'm still trying to figure out how rocks and dirt can incinerate something). "Isaac" Mia yelled, "Mia" Isaac replied as she jumped into his arms. Right about then, Garet came crashing and falling out of the woods into that clearing. "Did I miss something?" Garet snickered as he saw Mia in Isaac's arms. Mia then jumped out of Isaac's arms and they both blushed red and I mean red. Right about then Ivan walked into the clearing and asked, "Why are they blushing?" Garet replied "oh, they were only making out." Isaac and Mia then started throwing rocks at Garet, making him regret sating that. After about a minute of this Isaac grabbed Mia's hand, and led her deeper into the woods to get away from them. Ivan smiled at them but then laughed at Garet's stupidity.  
  
OK… This is the end of Chapter 4… Chapter 5 will be up soon maybe tomorrow depending if I get bored again and I write it. O well I don't have a title of chapter 5 (sorry) but fyi the flashback isn't over… 1 question, will Isaac come back? 


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Twists part 1

Lighthouse Love  
  
By: Isaacy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I think credits are due where there are deserved so... I don't own Golden Sun or any of the characters (Camelot and Nintendo do), I only own this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is basically part two of Chapter 4. Ok this one starts out still in Mia's first flashback. Fyi the next chapter or two after this will be flashbacks about Isaac and Mia and then I'll end the story with a final chapter.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Unexpected Twist  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Mogall Woods (directly after the last chapter ends)  
  
"I'm am going to kill Garet for what he said back there," said a still blushing Isaac. "Hmm… well you know we still have some morning left to ourselves" replied an also blushing Mia. "I got another idea, let's go for a swim in that river." Isaac joyfully said. "Well… I really don't have any clothes to swim in…" Mia hesitantly replied. "Hmm… well then scratch that cause my spare clothes are still at camp." Isaac disappointedly said.  
  
"I wonder where those two went" said a curious Garet. "You know, everytime you bring those two up when they are around you find yourself in pain," replied a know-it-all voice from Ivan.  
  
Garet and Ivan were following Isaac and Mia for one of Garet's stupid ideas, to get them together (somehow). "This won't work Garet" Ivan said in a know-it-all voice again. "just shut up Ivan, please," Garet said annoyed. "aha… there they are," whispered Garet. "there standing by that river… the perfect opportunity, watch and learn Ivan" Garet then used move on Mia and she was pushed into the river. Mia then popped her head out of the water and said "I guess we will be swimming" Ivan and Garet then snuck off to ponder a new way to get them together. Isaac on the other hand stripped off his armor, gloves, sword, and tunic shirt. He then canonballed in and splashed water everywhere. "Isaac" Mia screamed as she went flying towards a whirlpool. "I'm coming Mia" Isaac yelled wondering where the whirlpool came from. Isaac got sucked into the whirlpool first and was somehow flung into a tree on the shore, knocking him out. Mia then got sucked in and the same thing happened to her and she landed on top of Isaac.  
  
"It's getting late Garet, don't you think Isaac and Mia should be getting back by now?" Ivan asked worriedly. " I bet I know what there doing…" Garet slyly replied. "Oh come on Garet, honestly, I don't think so." Ivan replied skeptically. "Yea you're right. We'd better go looking for them." Garet said a little more worried.  
  
When Isaac awoke it was already night. The first thing he noticed was an unconscious Mia on top of him. "Mia wake up" Isaac said. There was no response. "Mia?" Isaac worriedly said. Still no response. O crap Mia's hurt Isaac thought. He then got up and tried to use cure on Mia. The first time it didn't work because it had been so long since he last used it. The second time though he had success. "Isaac," Mia weakly said. "It's alright, I'm here" Isaac gently whispered. He then took his finger and shut her eyes as he picked her up. "Hmmm…" Isaac thought, "I saw a campfire that's not to far away. Maybe I can get help for Mia there." As Isaac neared the campfire, he could make out voices. They sounded somehow familiar but he couldn't recognize them. When Isaac walked into the clearing he saw the four people he didn't want to see at a time like this… Saturos, Menardi, Felix, and Alex. In unison they all looked up at him. "… He he…uh…hi," Isaac said in an o crap tone. "You, What are you doing here" Saturos sneered as he reached for his sword. "well I'm not here to fight, but it looks like your busy so I'll… RUN!" Isaac said as he started to run off. Then Alex teleported in front of him. "Leaving so soon?" Alex asked as he hit Isaac over the head and knocked him out…  
  
Talk about unexpected twists. Well more questions to ask where are Ivan and Garet when you need them, is Mia alright, and finally WILL THIS CHAOTIC DREAM END?  
  
Chapter 6: Chaotic Dreams ( ponder on that (it will be posted in a few days) 


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Twists part 2

Lighthouse Love (its still the corniest name in the world)  
  
By: Isaac with a y (new name heh)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun (even though its the best game I've ever played for GBA) Camelot and Nintendo own it yadda yadda...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I guess Its been almost a year since I've updated it, call it the world's largest writers block, anyways, I finally decided to write a new chapter so I used my friends calculator keyboard and his calculator, but the stupid thing wouldn't save, so I'm here now writing this on my comp :( ... ok... Don't review asking about the calculator, unless you want too... now to the story, (only god knows why I haven't posted it) I'm picking up right after the other chapter, the next day in other words, and I promise I'll have the last chapter up this weekend... I promise (my promise is worth a pint of coffee beans in Columbia) and my chapte name was thrown out the window just so you know...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Unexpected Twists, part II  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Mogall Woods (directly after the last chapter ends)  
  
" Ouch, I feel like I just got hit by several Ragnoroks" an exhausted Isaac said as he woke up from his unconsiousness. "Are you ok Isaac?" Mia questioned as she leaned over his looking into his face. "All things considered, I think I'm feeling just peachy" Isaac responded with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Isaac!" and unknown voice yelled at him. Isaac looked around but then saw a flash of red pounce on him.  
"Jenna?!" Isaac yelled with his eyes the size of oranges (thats pretty big, even in animes). Isaac then quickly wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug "Jenna are you alright?" Jenna replied with a hint of hurtness in her voice "of course, what did you think, they'd kill me?" Isaac and Jenna both smiled but then Jenna asked "How did you get here, and who is that? I think I've seen her before." "Well Its a long boring story..." Isaac was interupted "We have lots and lots of time Isaac..." Jenna replied with a frown. "Hello, I'm Mia, its nice to finally meet you Jenna" Mia said witha smile. Jenna smiled and responded " weren't you with Isaac and Garet on the Mercury Lighthouse?" Isaac then cut in "no need to bring back bad memories Jenna, now about how we got here... It started with an inocent stroll through the woods..."  
  
*Flashback within a Flashback (From Isaac's Point of view)*  
  
"I woke up early yesterday morning to find that Mia was sitting on a tree branch looking off into space, she looked lonely so I decided to try and talk with her. I asked Mia if she wanted to take a walk in the forest before breakfast, of course Garet and Ivan had to get up ruining the moment, and Garet decided to poke some fun at us, by making fun of how cute we were together, needless to say Garet found himself eating pebbles for breakfast"  
  
*End flashback within a flashback*  
  
"Haha that is so like Garet" Jenna started laughing. "You know Garet really misses you Jenna," Mia said after being quiet for quite some time. "Really?" Jenna asked only to be quickly answered by Isaac " I haven't seen him so devoted on anything since, well... since never." Jenna now blushed, "figures, the oaf would only have a one track mind"  
both Mia and Isaac smiled. "Want me to take over Isaac?" Mia asked, "Go right ahead" Isaac responded as he made himself comfortable next to Mia making Jenna giggle.  
  
*Another flashback within a flashback (Mia's point of view)*  
  
"After that little incident with Garet and Ivan,we continued our walk into the woods when Isaac got the smart Idea to mess with my hair in an attempt to play tag. Of course I accepted the challenge but i tackled him when I got in range of him and pinned him to the ground. Thats when an ape decided to attack (not how I remember it ^_^). Isaac then used his psyenergy to slay it..."  
  
*End another flashback within a flashback*  
  
"Mia, Mia, Mia, you sure are being modest today" Isaac responded shaking his head, which caused Mia to blush. "First off when we were fighting you saved my life when you fired your ice horn attack at it, and then..." Isaac was cut off by someone yelling in the distance "Heat wave!" "No way, only one person I know of knows that attack" Isaac excalimed "Garet!" both Mia and Isaac yelled. "Nows our chance lets get out of here while we can" Isaac yelled at Mia and Jenna. All of a sudden there was a screa heard behind Mia and Isaac. "Jenna" Isaac yelled when he saw Mendardi holding Jenna from running. Isaac started to run after her but was stopped when Mia grabbed his arm. "Mia let me go!" Isaac yelled at her, "Isaac, you'll only get yourself killed, as long as Felix is around Jenna won't be hurt now come on" Mia yelled right back as she grabbed Isaac's hand and started running into the woods with Isaac in tow. When they got to the woods Isaac turned around to see several more attacks flying through Saturos and company's group, but Isaac also saw Felix being held back by Alex to keep him from trying to get Jenna away from Menardi. "Isaac..." Mia quietly whispered, Isaac the turned around with several tears streaming down his cheek, "Mia its all my fault, if I had only been there for her from the beginning none of this would have happened" Isaac quietly spoke with tears still rolling down his cheek. Mia then gingerly put her arms around Isaac and whispered into his ear "Isaac without you we wouldn't be around, we'd be dead at the Mercury Lighthouse, " "Mia... thank you, please don't leave me Mia..." Isaac whispered as he fell asleep in Mia's arms "Isaac, only if you stay with me, I..." Mia then also fell asleep...  
  
*End of the Flashback*  
  
  
End of this chapter, heh after many, many months of nothing I finally have this chapter ended, and the flashback is finally over.... whew, alright all of you people complaining about me not finishing this you better review cause I will finish this story in the next chapter and then I'm gonna get a better start on my other GS story The Love of Fear, anyways please review and I'll get the last chapter up soon...   
  
Chapter 7: Reunited... comming real, real soon to Golden Sun Fanfiction.net site near you... 


	7. Chapter 7: Reunited

Lighthouse Love (its still the corniest name in the world)  
  
By: Kyoji Yasamu  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun (even though its the best game I've ever played for GBA) Camelot and Nintendo own it yadda yadda...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok I am going to finally end this God-forsaken story, since it has been a thorn in my side to finish it. I know how much you all love my flashbacks so I'm only going to have a short one in here, to finish where I left off on the last chapter, trust me, this one won't last more than a few paragraphs at best. Anyway, it has been a pleasure to write this. sort of... but thankfully it ends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Reunited  
  
Mia awoke from her restful sleep, still drained mentally and physically from yesterday's events. When she awoke she found herself back on the beach near the Venus Lighthouse, Isaac still lifeless in her arms, but instead of night the sun was rising to the east, over the small waves that occasionally broke on the shoreline.  
  
"Isaac. I remember now what you said to me in the Mogall Woods. You didn't want me to leave you, and I won't, but I said that I didn't want you to leave me either. Isaac, please come back to me," Mia whispered to Isaac's limp form before the depths of sleep grabbed her once again.  
  
* Flashback, Mogall Woods, Day after the last flashback ended *  
  
Mia awoke the next day to find her arms wrapped around Isaac, the both of them still hidden away in the deep thicket and trees of the Mogall Woods, with Isaac's head buried into her shoulder, still sound asleep. "Isaac, wake up, we need to find a way back to where the others are," Mia whispered into Isaac's ear causing him to slowly wake up. "Mia. what happened?" "Garet and Ivan came and gave us time to hide in the forest before they ran off to keep from getting killed by Saturos, Menardi, and Alex," Mia quietly replied to Isaac's inquiry, as she softly rubbed the back of Isaac's head. "Mia, do you think we'll make it out of here alive?" Isaac asked as he looked into Mia's eyes. "I don't know, I hope we do, but I don't know."  
  
"Isaac!" "Mia!" Garet and Ivan collectively yelled as they scoured the woods in search of their two missing friends. "Ivan, can you see through all this brush?" Garet asked as he swiped at a rat that ran by. "Garet, I can see through all this as well as you can," Ivan replied a little annoyed at the question Garet asked him for the fifth time in the past hour. "Well I thought." "You thought! Man, that's definitely new," Ivan sneered as he blew away every brush that got in his way. "What's your problem?" Garet said as he grabbed Ivan by his shoulder. "I just don't feel like wasting our time talking when Isaac and Mia could be dead, or dying," "I thought you were supposed to be the optimistic one," Garet replied in a smirk which got him a smack across the head with Ivan's staff. "Come on Garet, we don't know what kind of danger the two of them could be in." Just as Ivan said that, a loud scream was heard throughout the entire woods, frightening every animal, even Ivan and Garet jumped.  
  
"Mia, come on, if we don't move faster they'll get us, now come on!" Isaac yelled as he pulled Mia onto the rock formation he climbed on seconds earlier. "Isaac, can't we just fight them?" Mia asked as she grabbed Isaac's hand for support while going up the rocks. "There are too many of them, we'd be overwhelmed in second, were almost at the top, now come on," Isaac said as he pulled Mia up the last couple of rocks. "Is that. Garet! Ivan! Up here!" the two of them yelled as the looked down the cliff to see their friends. "Isaac, Mia! Are you two alright?" Garet yelled at them when he saw them. "We're being followed by a pack of wolves, we need to get down there somehow." "How about jumping," Garet interrupted but was quickly shut up by Ivan's staff. "Isaac, I think I might be able to lower you down with a tornado, but I don't know how long it will last." "We don't have much of a choice Ivan, do you think you can handle both of us on the same tornado?" Isaac asked as he looked behind him to see the wolves quickly approaching. "I'll try. Tornado!" Ivan yelled as he summoned a tornado next to the cliff. "Isaac, I just want to say thank you for everything, and I am very glad I could spend this much time with you." Mia was quickly shut up by Isaac wrapping his arms around her and giving her a short kiss on the lips before jumping off the cliff with her onto the tornado. "I'll always be there for you Mia. I promise," Isaac said as the tornado started bringing the two of them down to the ground.  
  
* End flashback *  
  
Mia was awoken by the sounds of several people running to the beach. "Mia! We might have a way to bring Isaac back!" Garet yelled as both him and Jenna ran down to Mia. "Come with us back to Lalivero," Jenna smiled as she stopped next to Mia. "How?" Mia asked simply. "Kraden is awake again, but now he's back to normal, but according to him, he still has enough power to bring to life one more person, which of course he agreed to do it to Isaac," Garet said as he helped Mia pick up Isaac. "How do you know that what happened to Menardi won't happen to Isaac," "He explained that the more evil a person is, the more evil their soul will be when they are brought back to life, but since Isaac is kindhearted, Isaac should come back normal." Jenna cut in as they started walking back to Lalivero.  
  
"What took you guys?" Ivan asked as he opened the door to the sanctum for the three of them. "We were explaining what Kraden told us to Mia," Garet said as he pushed Ivan a little to get him to move. "Well hurry, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep the power before it leaves me for good," Kraden said a little nervously as they set Isaac on top of the table in the sanctum. Everyone stood around Isaac and Kraden as he mumbled a few things to himself and was covered in a white aura. "Well that's all I can do, all we can do now is wait." Kraden said as he sat down on one of the chairs to rest.  
  
After several hours of impatiently waiting everyone had left to go back to the inn to get something to eat, except Mia who stayed by Isaac's side, occasionally doing a ply, even though she figured it wouldn't help, but she might as well try to do something. "Isaac. please come back to me, you promised you would never leave me." Mia quietly whispered as she let a tear escape her eye and drop onto Isaac's cheek. "M. Mia?" A voice quietly spoke out as Mia started to let more tears slide down her cheeks. "Isaac. Isaac!" Mia exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his body. "Isaac I missed you." Mia quietly whispered into his ear as he wrapped his arms around Mia. "I told you I wouldn't ever leave you Mia, and I intended on keeping it," Isaac quietly whispered back as he and Mia both moved their faces closer and met in a soft and loving kiss.  
  
::Sniffle:: that's the hardest thing I believe I've ever written. Well it's finally over, and I am sort of sad and glad, sad because that's the end, and glad because it's the end. Well I'd like to know what your opinions of the whole little story was, and any constructive criticism you can give me would be much obliged. Till we meet again. 


End file.
